


I Need You (I Need to Move On)

by Sobari



Series: Unfinished Fics [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Missing Scene, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobari/pseuds/Sobari
Summary: Looking back, Eddie Brock could recall Venom saving him countless times. From Carlton's men, twice. The first time, it was for both of their protection. Then the second time, when Venom came to save him despite him abandoning it. They fought together and he managed to save Venom before Riot ate him. And then Venom saved him from the brink of death.Then they saved the world together and the sky burned, flames licking in every direction. Venom saved him again.Eddie went from having a symbiote to watching it go up in flames right before his eyes. How was he supposed to move on from an alien he just met hours prior? An alien that saved his life countless times, that he somehowbondedin those few hours?How do you move on from that?





	I Need You (I Need to Move On)

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my folders collecting dust. I had more to this fic than this, but I just wanted to clean this up and post it already. I pretty much lost any interest in finishing this (with what I had in mind), but I may come back to it and write a closure to this. But all in all, I'm good with this as it is for now. 
> 
> It's kind of an ambiguous ending? Like, of course, Venom and Eddie get back together. The how is entirely up to you. (Or until I come back to this and write it out. But who knows.)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

He lived like an empty husk lately. Like now, he was staring at his plate of tater tots that he ordered out of habit. That was served five minutes ago, and he has yet to eat it. Perhaps he wished that his other annoying being would control his limbs and make him eat. It would even enjoy the chocolate milk that he also so habitually ordered. But he knew that was impossible… They were–

“Eddie?”

His eyes snapped up to meet two concerned faces looking back at him, “Oh, um…”

“Were you listening, Eddie?” Anne asked, raising a brow.

“Huh?” His eyes flickered from Anne to Dan and then back to her again. He vaguely knew they were talking about suing the Life Foundation after the whole human experiments was coming to light. However, he spaced out after his order was set down in front of him. His first automatic response was to say, ye he was listening. But he bit it back, chewing on his necklace, “Ah ye, sorry, spaced out of there for a second. What were we talking about?” He internally winced at his use of a specific pronoun.

Anne gave Dan a side glance that wasn’t subtle in the slightest if she was going for that. Her gaze turned back at him, “I was suggesting if you wanted to stay over at our place? Since your apartment is still being fixed.” Her unspoken words reached Eddie’s ears.

They were worried for him, managed to drag him out of his apartment, days after the incident. They wanted to watch over him and he appreciated the concern, but he just wanted to sit in his ruined apartment, staring at the ceiling.

Eddie fiddled with his necklace again, eyes flitting between Anne and Dan, “I don’t want to bother… I mean, I can always find another place to stay for a while.”

This time Dan spoke, “You’re not a bother, Eddie. I don’t mind if you stay. The neighborhood you’re in isn’t that safe and you don’t have to worry about finding a suitable place to live in with a budget. We have a spare room,” Eddie already knew this, “ We want to help you. Please.”

Goddamnit. Why is Dan so nice and likable? Being tag-teamed like this isn’t fair. The reporter fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants. He was fighting a losing battle; they weren’t taking no for an answer. He sighed inaudibly, too tired to deal with this, “Alright. Thank you.”

He popped a tater tot into his mouth as the couple smiled and moved onto a lighter topic soon after.

**✦✦✦✦**

Whenever they get home from work, dinner was made, and he was required to sit down with them and eat. Dan always does the cooking since Anne is as good of a cook as Eddie is. Only Eddie has less of a chance at burning pancakes than Anne.

They would talk about Anne’s cases and Dan’s day. Eddie would say a thing or two about his increasing job offers that he’s considering about. He says that, but he wasn’t ready to go out there and face the world yet.

Things were normal like this.

But when he was by himself, waking up in a room with no presence in the back of his head. No alien voice to bother him, to launch him up in the air to get him to make them food, no symbiote sliding around his organs or curling up inside of him.

He never felt so lonely… so empty.

It was only a few days where his life turned upside down with an alien running amok in his body and already he missed them. Welcome to Eddie Brock’s life.

Eddie stared out the window from his room, pushing aside the curtains to let the afternoon sunlight filter in. He forced down chunks of apples as he watched a few cars drive by. He recalled the time when Venom decided to try out an apple and it ended up tossing it aside, displeased. Of course, Eddie had to retrieve it and throw it anyway since the damn parasite refused to let him eat it. What a waste of an apple.

A lump was forming in his throat, not wanting to dwell on it too much, he set the unfinished apple aside and went to feed the demon cat. Hopefully, Mr. Belvedere wouldn’t try to claw his hands up for touching his dish.

**✦✦✦✦**

He woke up feeling… off. He was shaking, his heart of slamming against his chest uncomfortably fast. The place where Riot stabbed him was aching. Something was wrong.

He tried to take a few deep breaths, tried to force his hands to stop shaking. Nothing seemed to work. Mrs. Chen’s meditation advice came to mind, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember what to do. Was it just him or did someone turn up a heat? Because it was ridiculously hot.

He threw off his blankets and stumbled his way to the bathroom. The room swam as he splashed his face to cool himself down. Water rolled off his face as he gripped the edge of the sink tightly till his hands with white, his vision was narrowing, going out of focus. And his heartbeat was just so loud his chest hurts.

Visions of his nightmare flashed in his mind. Riot tearing them apart, absorbing them, stabbing him right through–

Eddie slowly sank to the floor and curled into himself. His breathing was ragged, and his heart felt like it was going to burst. He can’t breathe, he was going to die, bleed out to death and there is no Venom to save him. His breathing quickened, breaking into little gasps.

Voices reached his ears, but he felt like he was underwater. Someone’s face popped into his darkening vision and he flinched and pressed himself against the wall, hands over his ears. The words, “Go away.” Repeated like a mantra. Hoarse and frantic. It seemed to work like a charm since he didn’t see the figure come back.

“You’re going to be ok, Eddie.” A voice said, female. Who? Anne’s. His eyes darted around unfocused, “We’re here for you.” She said again.

The doctor’s voice drifted over to him, soothing and calm, “Stay calm, Eddie. You’re having a panic attack.” He wasn’t dying? Dan was a doctor, so he should trust his judgment. “Let me help you get through this.” A hand came up and wiped his cheeks, brushing his hair away from his forehead. The actions made him tensed. When did he started crying? Gods, he was a mess.

“Let’s try breathing slowly, counting down from ten. I’ll breathe with you.” Dan said, “10…9…”

It was like hours before he slowly started to calm down. Dan was patient, reassuring him and Anne was there being a silent companion at his side. He didn’t feel like he was suffocating anymore.

“That’s it. Good job.” Did Anne said that or Dan? Probably Anne.

“Do you need anything Eddie?” That was definitely Dan’s voice.

“...Sleep…” He rasped shakily, having the life drained out of him.

“Alright then. Can you stand?”

“Dunno…” Eddie missed the look tossed between the couple as he rubbed his face dry.

Dan scooted closer to them, “We’re going to help you. Alright, Eddie?” The aforementioned man nodded. Dan took one arm, while Anne took the other and helped him out of the bathroom.

“Do you want anything else?” Anne asked once Eddie was back on his bed. The couple hovered around him like worried parents, that was a funny thought.

The reporter shook his head, “I just want sleep. Tired.”

The doctor nodded, “Understandable. Go to sleep, Eddie.”

Anne bent down and pulled Eddie into a hug. His eyes flickered over to Dan who wasn’t even bothered by it. Gods, he was so nice. He didn’t deserve them. Eddie hugged tighter, burying his head in her shoulder before letting go.

Eddie gave them one more look before tucking himself in, “Sorry for the trouble and thanks.”

Anne paused at the doorway, giving him a small smile, “Goodnight, Eddie.” Dan shut the door behind her. If he listened carefully, Eddie could hear the hushed whispered between the two, probably what to do with him before it faded away along with distant footsteps. He couldn’t be sure, but he was too tired to dwell on it.

He stared the blank ceiling, counting sheep to go back to sleep. But he was afraid that if he closed his eyes, the incident would replay itself in his mind.

His mind wandered to when the symbiote lifted him up and kissed him, tongue and all. He wasn’t against it, though that was because he was probably too stunned to resist. Who was he kidding, he even kissed back, feeling the tongue slide down his throat, feeling them entering his pores and sinking into his body.

He didn’t know it was all Venom until Anne made it clear that it was the symbiote’s idea. After when Venom protected him, healed him from the fire when it could’ve just abandoned him and launched itself into the water to grab another temporary host.

Why him? What was so special about him? He doesn’t understand. What was it that made Venom came back to save him, to abandon his own kind for him, to die for him?

A choked sound pulled pass his lips. He shoved a fist against his mouth to stop the sound from leaking, to keep quiet, to just fucking stop. Dan and Anne didn’t need to return after that whole incident in the bathroom. He tried to take deep breaths, think of something funny. But all that came to mind was his time with Venom, the rare banter they had while stuck together in that short time period. They would be talking to him right now, wouldn’t he?

God, this was pathetic, crying over a parasite if all things. But this wasn’t just a parasite. It was Venom. The alien that invaded his body forced him to climb trees and scale buildings, made him ate human heads. But it was also in him, knew him better than anyone else, practically saved his sorry ass more times than he could count. Then it goes ahead and sacrificed itself for him. What in the holy fuck?

You don’t just kiss someone and then go off and die without any explanation about what the fuck brought that on. Maybe the symbiote thought it was a brilliant idea to get Anne back with him.

He let out a choked laugh, “Way to set the mood, buddy.” The bed soaked up the tears as he turned his head, pressing his face against the mattress. Eddie’s voice sounded so small and broken as he let out a shuddering breath, “I need you…”

His body racketed with silent sobs throughout the night.

**✦✦✦✦**

If Mrs. Chen were to see him now, she would say, _“You look like shit.”_ And honestly? He does. Dark circles, puffy eyes, tears and snot trails. He looked like he went through the worst breakup in history.

The reporter sighed at the person in the mirror and goes to clean himself up. Maybe he could go for a walk, but he wanted nothing more but to rot away in bed, but of course, Anne and Dan wouldn’t allow him to do so. Instead, he decided to be useful and do some cleaning around the place. He even tried to feed the demon posed as a cat that hates him so much.

When lunchtime rolled around, he forced himself to grab some leftovers that Dan made last night. He really didn’t have much of an appetite, but the two would get on his case for not eating. He could never lie to Anne anyway; she was too sharp, that’s what he loved and hate about her.

Halfway into his food, he had to wonder if food always tasted so bland.

As he was checking his emails, he was jolted out of his stupor when his phone rang, Dan’s id flashed on the screen. Eddie quickly swallowed before answering, “Hi Dan, what’s up?”

 _“Hey Eddie, was I interrupting something?”_ Dan asked, despite both of them knowing otherwise. But Dan was a polite enough guy to give Eddie some courtesy to answer that himself.

“Oh, no-no.” Eddie rubbed his lips between his fingers briefly, “I was, was just eating and, uh, feeding, Mr. Belvedere.” He cleared his throat and fiddled with his food, “Why? What’s up?”

 _“That’s good that you’re eating.”_ The doctor quickly noted, _“But anyway, I was talking to Anne and we think it’s best if you seek a therapist.”_

The spoon in the bowl clinked at the bottom, “A therapist.” He echoed.

 _“Yea! Someone you can talk to and help you…”_ Dan’s happy tone trailed off, breaking into a sigh. Eddie could hear the rustling of paper and tapping of a tablet, _“We’re worried for you Eddie. We want to help you recover. We thought you were doing fine, but after the incident last night, you need help, Eddie.”_

The reporter let out a sarcastic laugh, “What am I supposed to say? Hi, I manage to get an alien stuck up my ass that goes by the name, Venom. And then I found out that he was eating my heart this whole time! Wow!” Eddie started pacing in the kitchen, scratching his neck, “Then we got separated and I stormed away leaving it to die.”

_“Eddie–”_

“But he came back for me, claiming that I changed his mind. And guess what! He decided to go ahead and protect and die for me. How fucked up is that?” Eddie laughed almost hysterically.

 _“Eddie, I…”_ Dan’s voice trailed off as if he was unsure of what to say without setting him off. The stretch of silence let Eddie regain some sense of calmness.

He scratched his neck, feeling the guilt and uncomfortableness pooling in the pits of his stomach, “Listen, Dan, I’ll have to call you back.”

_“Wait, Ed–”_

He ended the called and set his phone on silent, setting it aside when he was done. He walked into the living room and started to reorganize the room again. Just something to do. He picked up a pillow that he was sure he had picked out and brought during their time at IKEA. Theirs as in Eddie and Annie when they hadn’t broken up yet.

This place used to be his and Anne’s. He used to lay in bed before being woken up by Anne smacking him with a pillow. They used to set on the couch and do nothing but watch movies and teasing each other. But that wasn’t his life anymore. His actions ended it, hurt Anne and ruined her life. She was happy with Dan now and Dan is a great guy, he’ll admit. It’s hard not to like him. And Eddie is happy for them, he really is.

But sometimes he would catch himself being jealous, longing for someone at his side. But who does he have any more?

Eddie collapsed on the couch and turned on the tv before curling up under the blanket. He could only blankly watch the people move across the screen as white noise filled his ears. Then he shut his eyes and burrowed himself deeper under the blanket.

**✦✦✦✦**

He stood at the edge, looking out at the ocean. They have already cleaned up the place from the explosion, Carlton’s body was found in one of the wreckages, burnt to the crisp. And if they found any traces of an alien parasite, they weren’t going to say.

Part of Eddie wished that they did, at least it gave him a location to go and get it if it was Venom, to give it a proper burial. Something.

Eddie glanced down at the chocolate bar in his hand, something he grabbed on the way here. And honestly, it was such an impulsive choice. It wasn’t like he hoped Venom was alive. It couldn’t have. Eddie personally saw it burn away in the fire, a sight that burned in his nightmares.

Before he could get any second thoughts, Eddie ripped open the package and placed the whole bar on the ground. He then turned on his heels and ran.

Venom was dead and he needed to get over it. But just this once, let him indulge in this pitifully hopeless sentiment.

If Eddie had chosen to wait a bit longer, he would’ve seen a rabbit hopping weakly over to the candy. He would’ve watched it hesitantly sniff at it. And he would’ve definitely seen the tendrils of black slipping in and out of its’ pores.


End file.
